


He saved me as I saved him

by iroha56



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroha56/pseuds/iroha56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Naruto is being bullied at school ever since his best friend/first love left him. He meets this strange guy who kind of looks like that person he had loved so much. Will that strange person be able to save Naruto from his bullies? And will Naruto be able to save this guy as well in return? Pairings: SasuNaru, NaruSai, SaiNaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	He saved me as I saved him

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto or any of its characters!  
  
Warnings: Bullying, boy x boy (yaoi), cursing, violence in later chapters.  
  
Chapter 1.**  
  
A blonde teen run as fast as he could hoping that he wasn’t going to be late today. He had forgot to set his alarm clock the night before but luckily woke up half an hour before the first class would begin. He didn’t have time to make his breakfast and lunch but he didn’t mind. As long as he wasn’t late for the first class again. If he were to be late, he would be expelled. And he didn’t want that, so no food for him today.  
  
As he rushed through the gates, Naruto tried to ignore the glares and the huffs behind his back. He was actually growing used to this. It still pained him, but he could live with it now.   
  
Ever since his best friend, and maybe even first love, disappeared from his life, his life at school had become almost a living hell. At first all of his classmates were nice to him because he had Sasuke around him to protect him from what he was going through now. But since he left, Naruto had no one to help him, to look after him or to cry on when he needed it.  
  
Why did the people at school tease and bully him you ask? Naruto himself didn’t know for sure but it may had to do with the simple fact that he had killed his parents. Of course not purposely, he would never do that. But when they were on a small road trip in the car when he was still a kid, Naruto started acting up and scream, making a big fuzz out of nothing, the blonde suffered anger problems ever since he was very small, causing his father to scold him and look behind him to yell at his child. Momentarily taking his eyes off of the road. But in those short crucial seconds, the car crashed against an incoming truck, killing his parents instantly.  
  
Even though none of this was really Naruto’s fault since he wasn’t the one driving, people still thought of it that way. And because everyone had loved the blonde’s parents, they hated Naruto for letting this happen.  
  
As Naruto was running through the halls, he wasn’t really paying attention to where he was running. Passing a corner, the blonde ran into someone causing them both to fall onto the floor, lots of papers flying down.  
  
Naruto quickly looked up to see who he had bumped into. He silently hoped it wasn’t one of those big bullies.  
  
Ocean blue eyes met pitch black ones. Naruto didn’t know the person that was crawling up to a sitting position while looking at the one who had caused him to lose his footing and send his stack of papers flying. He did know that the guy looked a lot like… him. Same colour hair, though it was shorter, the same eyes. God it seemed like he even smelled the same but that could’ve also been the blonde’s wild imagination.  
  
On closer inspection, he noted that the other guy was very pale and slender and also a bit taller than the person he had once loved. They didn’t really look the same from up close, but from a distance…  
  
Naruto was surprised to find the one that he had knocked over smiling. He quickly searched for words but he found none suitable for the situation. He was really expecting an outburst from the other but he didn’t get it.  
  
  
The blonde let out his breath he didn’t know he was holding and helped the other re-stack the papers.   
  
Naruto silently handed over the papers. The blonde tried to avoid eye contact but something about this guy made him look at him.  
  
“Thank you,” the guy in front of Naruto said while wielding that same smile. It was kind of a creepy smile, like it was a fake one.   
  
Naruto looked right into those beady black eyes and was again surprised to what he saw. Or, what he didn’t see.  
  
Not a trace of emotion was found in those eyes. They didn’t look happy, angry or even sad. Nothing. This concerned the blonde in the one second he had before the seeming emotionless guy stood up.  
  
“Yeah, no problem I guess,” the blonde mumbled as he too got to his feet. He was just about to walk along when he felt a hand grab his own. The blonde stopped and turned to look at the other who still had that smile curling up his lips.  
  
“I believe a proper introduction is in order,” he said while shaking the blonde’s hand.  
  
“What is your name?”  
  
Naruto hesitated for a second before answering with a slight smile: “Uzumaki Naruto’s the name.”  
  
“I see. My name is Sai. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Again that smile.  
  
“Just Sai?” The other nodded.  
  
“Yes, just Sai. You should get moving though, if you do not want to be late for class,” he said while looking the black and silver watch around his pale and slender wrist.  
  
“Crap!” Naruto completely forgot about the time as he was too busy eyeing the person named Sai.  
  
He smiled a wide, bright smile to the black- haired guy and took off running.  
  
Sai turned to look at the running boy until he was out of sight. _What a rather interesting person_ , he thought to himself. _He has a way of taking away all of your attention. I wonder if he knows that._   
  
And with that question in mind, Sai turned on his heels and proceeded his way to his own classroom, knowing that he won’t be late anyway.  
  
While walking, Sai thought about the blonde. That person had made quite the first impression on him. Usually he couldn’t care less about other people like he didn’t care about anything else, except painting maybe since that was his hobby. But this boy intrigued him, he was curious to find out more about him. And so, with this weird new determent feeling he promised himself that he would find this strange boy again.  
  
  
 **Reviews are highly appericiated! Thank you for reading! What are your thoughts of it up until now?**


End file.
